Menace
by Guestary-Sue
Summary: Que les fans de Harry évitent comme la peste cette fic. En effet, je le martyrise, traumatise, et même plus encore dans cette histoire, bouahahaha...rnFaites gaffe, c'est classé R pour cause de meurtres, viols et autres joyeusetés...rnFANFICTION TERMINEE
1. Premier avertissement

C'était le banquet de bienvenu à Poudlard pour la sixième année consécutive. Tout le monde était bien content de se revoir. Harry se sentait chez lui, ici, avec Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Dumbledore fit un nouveau discours qui fit rire tout le monde, le choixpeau magique envoya de nouveaux eleves dans chaque maison et tout le monde fêta la rentrée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Harry se leva avant la fin.

Hermione, inquiète car Harry s'isolait souvent depuis la mort de Sirius Black, l'interrogea avec anxiété sur la raison de son départ si soudain.

Le jeune sorcier la rassura en riant de bon coeur.

-Je vais juste envoyer un message à Remus. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

Il alla tout guilleret à la volière, montant les marches avec application.

En fait, il voulait quelques conseils. Après sa rupture avec Cho, il avait reporté son attention sur moins gros poisson. Ginny Weasley, par exemple. Il avait profité de son séjour chez Ron pour lui faire (discrétement) la cour. Elle avait pas voulut coucher tout de suite mais il était sur que ce n'était que l'environnement familial qui l'intimidait. A Poudlard, elle se montrerait surement moins revêche, héhé...

Il siffloté, les mains dans les poches. Son regard s'assombrit quand il sentit le pachemin sous ses doigts. Ah, oui, la lettre de ce matin... ça c'était autre chose. Il valait surement mieux ne pas y prêter attention.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant et grimpa les dernières marches.

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une chouette blanche clouée sur la porte de la volière.

(NDLA : Ceci n'est qu'une intro. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de sa longueur. Le chapitre 2 en revanche est de longueur normale.)


	2. Deuxieme avertissement

Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et de Severus Rogue qui n'avait rien à fiche là, d'ailleurs.

Minerva McGonagall secoua avec agacement le petit papier que l'on avait retrouvé coulé sur le corps d'Hedwige.

-que veut dire ces mots "Je t'avais prevenu, Harry." ?

L'interessé répondit de mauvaise grâce :

-J'ai reçut une lettre ce matin.

Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Albus Dumbledore qui le lut à haute voix.

"Cher Harry,

Pour ta santé, il vaudrait mieux, oui, beaucoup mieux, que tu évites de revenir à Poudlard.

Je ne supportes plus ta tête à claques. Je suis sur que si je la revois, je ne pourrais plus me controler et je ferais de grosses bêtises, hihi !

Si jamais tu t'entêtes à venir quand même, je te lancerais trois avertissements qui, je l'espere, te convaincront peut-etre de repartir aussitot d'où-tu-viens.

Gros bisous "

Le professeur Rogue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'une voix sirupeuse que tout cela n'était peut-etre qu'une invention du jeune Potter pour se faire remarquer mais le directeur lui coupa la parole d'une voix sèche et s'adressa ensuite à son protégé d'un ton grave et compatissant :

-Ne t'inquietes pas, une enquête sera faite pour trouver les coupables, Harry. En attendant, va rejoindre tes camarades dans ton dortoir. Je te convoquerais quand il y aura du nouveau.

Harry essaya péniblement de s'endormir. Mais ce n'était pas facile. La menace pesait sur ses épaules tel les serres d'un hypogriffe. Il resta longtemps à guetter les bruits dans la chambre. Les ronflements de Dean, les murmures endormis de Seamus... Les minutes s'écoulaient petit à petit.

Vers minuit (Harry avait vérifié il y a quelques secondes sur son bracelet-montre), Ron se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Harry crut reconnaitre son pas trainant et son pyjama trop court à travers le rideau du lit à Baldaquin.

Il attendit, prêtant étrangement attention au temps que mettait Ronald pour se rendre aux commodités.

Une minute passa, puis une autre...

Un quart d'heure passa avant qu'une ombre en pyjama trop court ne revienne se coucher dans le lit voisin de Harry.

Le survivant poussa un soupir, soulagé. Il se rendit compte que son coeur battait comme celui d'un lapin affolé et il se maudit pour sa stupidité. Il paniquait vraiment pour un rien. Tout ça n'était que la stupide farce d'un esprit faible et malade, jaloux de sa popularité.

Il ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ploc.

Il les rouvrit en sursaut.

Ploc.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ploc.

Le jeune sorcier poussa un grognement en se plaquant la main sur le front. Ron avait mal refermé le robinet.

Ploc.

Evidemment, il était le seul que ça dérangeait.

Ploc.

Putain, il faisait vraiment chier !

Ploc.

Harry repoussa ses draps, rageur. Toujours sous les "plocs" qui résonnait dans la salle de bain, il enfila ses pantoufles et entra dans la pièce.

C'était une petite salle de bain blanche avec des toilettes, une douche, un lavabo et un miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Un carrelage propret recouvrait le sol. Harry serra furieusement le robinet afin qu'il ne coule plus. Avant de se rendre compte que pas une goutte ne coulait du robinet.

Ploc.

Harry se tourna lentement vers la douche.

Ploc.

Le bruit venait de derrière le rideau.

Ploc.

Le jeune griffondor grelotta, et pourtant, il suait à grosses gouttes.

Il avança à pas lents, déglutit, prit un pan du rideau... Et tira bruquement dessus.

Dans baignoire, se trouvait Ron Weasley, nu comme un ver et étranglé avec le cordon de la douche, un sourire sanguinolant tracé au rasoir sur le visage.

Une goutte de sang tomba.

Ploc.

Le survivant eut l'impression de manquer d'air, il chercha desesperement à faire fonctionner ses poumons, tétanisés par le choc.

Mais alors... QUI était dans le lit de Ron ?

Harry se tourna vers la porte entrebaillée, claquant nerveusement des dents, les yeux grands ouverts, tant il était horrifié par sa vision de cauchemard. Il se précipita dans la chambre, et repoussa le rideau du lit de son meilleur ami. Seamus et Sean, les visages fendus jusqu'aux oreilles dans un dernier sourire sanglant étaient enlacés sur les draps, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'ils venaient de connaitre la peur de leur vie.

C'était sans doute le cas.

Le pyjama de Ron, quant à luiétait soigneusement plié sur l'oreiller, un petit mot l'accompagnait. Harry le prit dans ses mains tremblantes et lut ces mots :

"Je t'avais prévenu, Harry."

Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée sur les deux cadavres avant de s'évanouir.


	3. Troisieme avertissement

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Le visage soucieux d'Hermione penché sur lui (NDLA : Et paf ! Il tourne de l'oeil une seconde fois ! Bravo Hermione !)

Le directeur aussi était là.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qu... qui s'est passé ?

Albus avait l'air d'avoir vieillit de cent ans (NDLA : Une momie, quoi !)

-Harry, harry, harry... Il faut que tu sois fort...

-Ron est mort !

Hermione avait crié. Elle avait le visage livide et les yeux gonflés. Dumbledore pria l'infirmière de lui administrer un sédatif puis il put reprendre la parole :

-Oui, tes compagnons de chambre ont tous été assassinés dans la nuit. Et...

Le jeune homme sentit qu'il cherchait ses mots.

-Comme tu as été le seul rescapé... Et bien...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça !

Sa voix était bizarrement aigue.

-Oui, oui, je sais, bien sur... Ils n'ont pas de preuve contre toiévidemment... Mais... Pour ta protection. Oui, pour ta protection il va falloir que tu quittes l'école quelques temps. En attendant, tu dormiras seul dans une chambre particulière. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rusard sera là pour garder l'entrée.

Harry fut conduit dans une chambre pour préfet. Assez chic, la chambre. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre, mais le lit à baldaquin était taillé dans le velours et la pièce était agreablement chauffée. Il se mit en pyjama puis s'allongea.

Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Son éprouvante expérience lui avait donné des cauchemards qu'il n'était pas pressé de retrouver. Il treissallit lorsqu'il entendit un frémissement dans la pièce. Avant de se rendre compte avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un courant d'air.

Un courant d'air ?

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Il fut parcourut de tremblements de terreur et son sang se glaça. Une main gantée de noir ouvrit brusquement le rideau de soie. Harry ferma d'abord les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitot dans l'espoir de voir le meurtrier. Il hoqueta.

-Drago !

Le serpentard eut un sourire cruel.

-Ce sera Malefoy pour toi, Potter.

Le survivant se rendit compte alors que les yeux de son pire ennemi brillait d'une drôle lueur...

Qu'il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaitre car l'intrus se jeta sur lui. Harry se débattit autant qu'il put, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de fer de son agresseur. Ils finirent par tomber du lit et Harry se cogna violemment l'arrière du crâne contre le sol de pierre. Son étourdissement laissa le temps à Drago de sortir une paire de menottes de sa poche et d'attacher les mains de sa victime avec. Puis il entreprit de lui enlever son pyjama, frénétiquement. Le jeune balafré, revenu à lui, se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était nu sous les yeux de son rival. Celui-ci sortit sa verge de son pantalon et écarta avec brusquerie les jambes du griffondor. Harry voulut hurler quand il comprit ses intentions, mais un mouchoir enfoncé de force dans sa gorge étouffé ses cris. Il pleura de rage et dut se résoudre à serrer les dents en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

Le garçon au teint pâle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Sans aucun préléminaires, il enfonça avec violence l'objet dressé dans l'étroit anus du survivant. (NDLA : Il pourra se vanter d'avoir enculé celui qui tua Voldemort, mwahahaha...)

Malgré le baillon, le gémissement de douleur du jeune Potter résonna dans la pièce tandis que ses hanches se cambraient sous le choc.

Drago retira lentement son phallus dans un geste de pur sadisme. Puis il re-empala aussitot Harry, lacerant ses entrailles avec entrain. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide et brutal, ponctuant ses gestes de grognements et d'haletements. Il finit par jouir dans un rale rauque. Le brun à lunettes sentit un liquide couler entre ses cuisses et se melanger au sang de ses blessures. Là où Malefoy avait serré, dix petites empreintes de doigts violacées restaient.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol en sanglotant.

-J'ai finit. A vous.

Les yeux du balafré s'écarquillèrent. C'est alors que Goyle et Crabbe sortirent de l'ombre, les yeux aussi étranegs que ceux de leur chef, un petit filet de bave coulant sur leurs mentons. Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de remonter son pantalon. L'un des deux gorilles retira le mouchoir qui empêchait Harry de parler.

Celui-ci fut pris d'un vague espoir. Peutêtre que...

Mais les intentions des deux brutes n'étaient pas de libérer le petit sorcier.

Goyle retourna Harry sans délicatesse et le forca à s'allonger sur le ventre. Crabbe obligea le survivant à prendre dans sa bouche son sexe gonflé. Quant à l'autre, il se mit à labourer avec entrain le postérieur du griffondor.

Le cauchemar recommença.

Et Malefoy qui regardait... D'un air tout à fait imperturbable.

Harry dut endurer cette humiliation pendant de longues minutes. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et il ne sentait plus ses hanches. Ses bourreaux avaient mis du temps à jouir. Ils le laissèrent par terre, indifférents à son sort. Le survivant continua longtemps après de pleurer, toussant à cause du sperme qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler.


	4. DANGER et revelations

Harry était de nouveau à l'infirmerie. La voix de Melle Pomfresh lui parvint avec netteté :

-Oui, l'anus lacéré, les fluides corporels, ce n'est pas sorcier de deviner ce qui s'est passé...

-Et les autres ?

-Oh, même cause de décès que les trois autres. Avada Kedavra. Puis lacération au couteau ensuite.

-Sept meurtres... Je crains que Poudlard ne ferme pour de bon cette fois-ci, Pompom.

-Huit meurtres si on compte la chouett...

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il venait de remarquer les brancards recouverts de draps blancs à ses côtés. Il se leva, tel un automate. Tira sur les draps, et découvrit Drago Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe et Rusard aussi morts qu'ils pouvaient l'être, un sourire sanglant découpé au couteau sur leurs visages. Le meurtrier avait tracé en lettres de sang le message suivant :

"Je t'avais prévenu Harry."

Il s'évanouit une seconde fois.

A son réveil, Dumbledore était encore une fois à son chevet. Compassion et embarras se mêlaient sur son visage.

-Tu es remis ?

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Harry eut la vision de tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Evidemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Mais peutêtre valait-il mieux faire semblant...

-Je... ce n'est plus très clair...Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, ils... ils... ils ont...

Albus hocha la tête.

-On peut supposer qu'ils étaient sous l'influence de l'imperium. Quoiqu'ils aient pu faire, nous ne saurons jamais si c'était volontaire ou non, puisqu'ils sont...

Harry lâcha le mot d'une petite voix étranglée :

-Morts.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Oui. Il semble que quelqu'un t'en veuille vraiment, Harry. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit ton ennemi juré. Non, je pencherais plutôt pour...

Il secoua la tête, l'air de se dire que tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Enfin, fais bien attention. Tu as échappé de justesse à la bronchite cette fois-ci. Et profites bien de ta dernière journée à Poudlard...

-Ma dernière ! Monsieur...!

-Oh non, tu n'es pas renvoyé ! Mais nous nous sommes enfin décidés à envoyer des hiboux aux personnes proches des victimes et...

L'image de Lucius Malefoy leurs vinrent tous deux à l'esprit. Harry finit par acquiescer d'une voix misérable.

-Merci.

Il ne put en dire plus. Le directeur de l'école hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il avait l'air de plus en plus vieux... Et de plus en plus fatigué...

Le jeune Potter se laissa sombrer dans de noires pensées. Se faire violer est peutêtre la pire des expériences. Il se sentait souillé, humilié. Jamais rien ne pourrait effacer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. Et dire qu'il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley, et peutêtre devoir aller dans un collège pour enfants normaux... Bah, il avait presque envie de crever.

Ce fut seulement trois quart d'heures après qu'il se décidé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione l'attendait. Elle avait les traits marqués par l'angoisse et le chagrin. Elle ressemblait presque à une folle.

-Oh Harry ! C'est horrible ! Tous les élèves se sont enfermés depuis qu'ils ont appris ce qui t'es arrivé ! Les profs ne veulent même plus faire cours !

En effet, les couloirs étaient presque vides. A part eux, il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes. Mais Hermione s'agitait de plus en plus.

-Harry, je crois que je sais qui est la cause de tous tes malheurs ! C'est Ginny qui a essayé de me le dire avant de mourir...

-Ginny est morte !

Le jeune sorcier était au bord de la folie.

-Oh oui, Harry, c'est horrible... On l'a retrouvée étranglée dans son lit... Mais peu de temps avant sa mort, elle était venue me parler pour me révéler certaines choses, je...

Elle aggripa la robe de sorcier d'Harry et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche tordue. Elle était vraiment effrayante. Le survivant trouva qu'elle ressemblait drôlement à Winky.

-Harryécoute-moi...

-Hermione, cette odeur... Tu as bu !

On aurait cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

-Oh Harry, je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrives en ce moment, je... J'ai l'impression qu'"on" sait que je sais, qu'"on" veut me taire, je...

Elle regarda de droite à gauche, pâlit brusquement (NDLA : Heu, c'est possible ? Elle avait déjà un teint pas très frais...) et poussa son ami sur le sol ne hurlant :

-Attention !

Et elle mourut. Un couteau planté dans le front.

Quelqu'un l'avait lancé dans leur direction, juste à l'endroit où s'était trouvé Harry. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas poussé, c'est lui qui serait mort.

Autrement dit, il était en danger. L'assassin ne se contenterait plus de lui lancer des avertissements.

Il se leva à toute vitesse et regarda aux alentours, dans l'espoir de reconnaître QUI avait fait ça.

Une lueur verte. Juste à l'endroit où se trouvait les deux élèves. Quand la lueur s'éteignit, l'un des deux élèves s'écroula sur le sol. L'autre tourna son visage inexpressif vers sa prochaine victime.

Harry ne put retenir un couinement de terreur, ses dents claquaient, son coeur battait la chamade.

-N... Non, ce n'est pas p... possible !

-Et si, Harry.

Luna Lovegood esquissa un mince sourire sans joie.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de fuir. Tous les rats sont terrés, et les plus courageux ne sont plus là pour t'aider.

C'était fou, impossible.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir comment ?

Elle eut un petit rire cruel. Des étincelles bleues et vertes s'échappait de la baguette qu'elle braquait en direction d'Harry.

-Je t'ai d'abord envoyé cette lettre en sachant que tu ne tiendrais pas compte de l'avertissement. Je ne suis donc pas allé au banquet, pretexant un horrrible mal de ventre !

Harry, bizarrement, voyait très clairement dans sa tête ce que racontait Luna. Il l'imaginait monter à pas lents la volière pour...

-...tuer ta chouette ! Ta chèèère Hedwige ! Sur ce coup là, j'ai été gentille, non ? Et j'ai horrreur de faire du mal aux animaux. Mais aaah, si tu l'avais vu se débattre... Mais j'ai de la poigne. J'aurais pu la tuer tout de suite mais j'ai préféré la clouer VIVANTE, rien que pour voir le sang gicler, tu comprends ça !

Il était terrifié.

-J'ai embobiné l'infirmière avec un sort d'oubliette, ce qui fait que pour elle, je n'étais jamais sortie de l'infirmerie ! Autrement dit, j'étais intouchable.

On sentait qu'elle savourait sa petite histoire. Elle se délectait de chaque mot.

-Est venu ensuite mon coup le plus difficile. Le meurtre de Ronald, Seamus et Dean, tes camarades de chambre. J'ai d'abord demandé le mot de passe des Griffondors à Ginny Weasley. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de l'imperium ! Elle singea d'une petite voix geignarde "Oh ! Giiinny ! J'ai absolument besoin de ce livre ! Promis, je te le rendrais avant demain ! Et si tu me donnais le mot de passe des dortoirs ? Comme ça, je pourrais le glisser sous ta porte sans avoir besoin de te déranger " Et elle me le donne, cette gourde !

Son visage se métamorphosait. Elle ne dégageait plus du tout une atmosphère de folie douce, mais bien de dangereuse folie meurtrière.

-Je comptais sur le meurtre de ta chouette pour te secouer un peu... Afin que tu ne puisses pas t'endormir tout de suite ! J'ai également offert une bouteille entière de bieraubeurre à Ronald, afin que cet idiot ait une envie pressante plus tard dans la nuit ! Tu vois, Harry, le génie de la chose, c'est que mon plan reposait sur le hasard le plus total ! Si ton cher Weasley avait partagé sa bieraubeurre avec d'autres, ou, s'il n'avait pas tout bu, tout serait tombé à l'eau ! Hélas.

Elle haussa les épaules, une lueur horrifiante dans les prunelles de se yeux globuleux.

-Sa gourmandise l'aura perdu. Je m'étais caché dans la salle de bain et c'est là que je l'ai proprement égorgé. Après l'avoir drogué par surprise, bien entendu, afin qu'il ne puisse pas donner l'alerte. Ensuite, j'ai enfilé son pyjama et suis allé m'allonger dans son lit, en attendant que tu te lèves. Et tu t'es levé ! Entre la minute où tu as quitté la chambre et celle où tu as découvert le corps, j'ai eu le temps de tuer deux autres de tes amis, de les défigurer au couteau, puis de m'enfuir grâce à ta cape d'invisibilité.

Elle la jeta sur le sol.

-D'ailleurs, tu devrais mieux la ranger, Harry, n'importe qui pourrait la prendre !

Il jeta un regard vide à la cape de son père. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa disparition.

-Ensuite, le reste a été un jeu d'enfants. J'ai "avada kedavré" Rusard, ce cracmol -faut-il que Dumbledore soit stupide pour l'avoir choisit comme garde du corps - et j'ai ordonné à tes pires ennemis, sous imperium bien sur, de te violer de la manière la plus humiliante possible. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris soin d'assister à la scène. Heureuse que tu n'y ai pris aucun plaisir, Harry !

Son sourire était devenu franchement joyeux. Il s'étendait d'une oreille à une autre. On aurait dit Charlie Brown. C'était à hurler.

-Je me suis débarrassé ensuite de mes trois larbins. Ils étaient devenus inutiles. Et puis, je voulais te faire savoir que ce n'était pas eux, les cerveaux !

Elle prit une pause. Elle s'était tellement excité lors de sa tirade que ses cheveux en étaient tout décoiffés et un mince filet de bave coulait sur son menton.

-Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir le pourquoi, Harry : J'ai tué Ginny Weasley parce qu'elle a été la première à se douter de quelque chose. Normal, c'était ELLE, qui m'avait filé le moyen d'exécuter mon plan ! C'est pourquoi je suis allé la voir, et je l'ai étranglé de mes propres mains, dans son sommeil. Hélas, cette pauvre idiote avait eu le temps de confier son terrible secret à une personne : Hermione Granger ! Cette pauvre Hermione, elle me faisait tellement pitié ! La mort de Ronald avait l'air de l'avoir complètement détruite. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à la saouler afin que ses pensées s'embrouillent et que personne ne puisse croire à ses histoires. Mais, mais, mais... Même la vodka n'aura pas eut raison de l'intellect de Melle Je-sais-tout... C'est pourquoi j'ai immédiatement essayé de te tuer, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Encore hélas ! Cette petite oie s'est sacrifié pour son beaaau Harry...

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa petite langue de lézard avant de continuer :

-Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi Harry. Je te hais depuis le jour où ton parrain est mort ! Ton attitude était à vomir ! J'ai perdu ma mère, moi ! Est-ce que JE FAIS LA GUEULE POUR AUTANT !

Sa voix était devenue si aigue qu'Harry eut l'impression qu'elle attaquait directement son système nerveux.

-Non, je me suis battue, je suis devenue une sorcière hors-pairà présent...

Luna Lovegood renfila puis leva sa baguette. Une ombre se profila derrière elle. Harry retint son souffle.

-Adieu, Harry. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu... AVADA KEDAVR...

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, assommée.

Severus Rogue épousseta tranquillement son "Essai sur les solutions à base d'oeils de manticores" par Michelus Mandragus et jeta un regard perçant à Harry potter.

-Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, professeur.

-Remerciez plutôt le professeur Chourave. C'est elle qui m'a prêté ce livre.

Le balafré était embarrassé. Embarrassé d'avoir été sauvé de cette folle dangereuse par Severus Rogue, l'ennemi juré de son père.

-Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Oh, ne me remerciez pas trop vite, Potter...

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Rogue. Il sortit lentement sa baguette, avec une expression d'extase.

-Je dirais à Albus que je suis arrivé... Comment dire... Un peu tard.

Harry ferma les yeux et hurla.

FIN

Notes de l'Autrice : Merci, merci, je sais que je suis géniale. J'adore les reviews. Compliments, Injures, Tracts publicitaires... Je prends tout, tant que c'est gratuit, héhé !


End file.
